Remember
by Falling Stars and Dark Moons
Summary: Natsu is confused. One moment he's in a strange place called Magnolia, trapped. The next he's in an even weirder place called Panem. He doesn't know which world is real, and now he's stuck in the Hunger Games, forced to hide his magic and kill all of his friends, even Lucy. Will he be able to figure out what happened before everyone he cares about is dead?
1. The Dark Ones Return

**Hello everyone! This is a story I've had the idea for a little bit, but I think it'd a pretty good idea! That's really all I have to say, Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Shut up, you idiots!" Erza simultaneously punched Natsu and Gray in the face as they fought. The two quarreling wizards reeled back with a cry of "Sorry Erza!" They settled back down, shooting each other glares. Lucy rolled her eyes. Would the idiots never learn?

"We have something important to discuss!" Erza shouted at all the members present at the table.

Every person sitting at the table turned to the redheaded mage except for Juvia. She was too wrapped up in her "Gray-sama" to pay her any attention, which caused Gray to immediately turn desperate as he tried to shake the water mage off. Eventually he just gave up on it and turned to Erza.

"Alright! As I said, there is a very important issue we need to discuss. Dark guilds."

"I thought we already pummeled all of 'em," Gajeel interjected.

"We've managed to defeat all three dark guilds of the former Balam Alliance, Raven Tail, and Avatar. Plus some sub-guilds. However, there are some guilds we've been getting reports on. Apparently they aim to gain strength and reform the Balam Alliance."

"You mean these wizards have already gotten so powerful within a year?" Lucy couldn't believe it. All the other dark guild except for those main five ones were extremely weak.

Levy came over, joining the conversation. "Since we've been directly involved in the destruction of the main guilds of the Balam Alliance as well as many others, I'm assuming that we'll be a target of these new dark guilds rising to power. One of these guilds is more active about targeting us official guilds. We received a report from Blue Pegasus a few weeks ago. The Trimens were on a job request when they were attacked by a pair of powerful dark guild wizards."

"Shelia, Carla and I were also attacked by a single dark wizard," Wendy explained, "Eventually, we managed to defeat him, but we barely managed to make it out because it turns out there was another one and she was attacking us as we escaped. We met up with the Thunder Legion and Carla was able to draw their guild mark. The people that attacked us belonged to the same guild that attacked the Trimens. Uh, Levy? What's the name again? I forgot."

"The dark guild is called Silver Pendulum."

"What's a pendulum?" Happy asked, a look of confusion on his place.

"They're on grandfather clocks, like Horologium. It's the thing that swings inside the glass part."

"Oh, I get it. Wait, why'd they give their guild such a stupid name?" Everyone laughed.

"I dunno, Happy," Natsu said, "I just wanna fight 'em." He turned to the others. "What are we waiting for? These guys are probably way weaker than Tartaros. Let's storm the place and beat them up!"

"Sometimes I really do wonder if you actually have flames for brains," Gray rolled his eyes, "We're still weak since we just reformed. From what Wendy and Levy are saying, this guild is pretty powerful. And we don't have enough resources _or_ wizards to defeat them. There are weird things at work here. It would be smarter to wait."

"When we find the master we can think about it," Erza said, "for now we _must_ wait. Finally, you need to be on the lookout for members of Silver Pendulum especially if they target you." She held out a piece of paper. "This is their guild mark. Carla remembered it, and we used Warren's telepathy to transfer it to Reedus, who drew it out." Everyone leaned in to inspect the guild mark. It was a circle, with two clock hands inside. The minute hand was pointing at where the twelve would be, and it pointed straight back down a bit outside the circle and formed a pendulum. The hour hand was pointing to about four. It would be easy to remember.

"Is there any other information that we haven't gotten yet?" Carla asked.

"No," Erza confirmed, "that is all. Go along now, just keep these facts in mind."

* * *

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful. The only thing that really happened was the usually guild brawl, which Erza quickly put a stop to, saying sternly that they would _not_ wreck the guild hall until they found Master Makarov. After that, Lucy went home, claiming that she needed a nap. Despite the unrest caused by Silver Pendulum targeting wizards who had defeated dark guilds, it was peaceful, and, Natsu complained, boring. Erza said she wouldn't let them fight each other, while Happy teased Natsu he was just bored because Lucy wasn't there.

It was peaceful, until Warren ran in, panicking. "Guys!" he shouted frantically, "Guys! I have terrible news!"

"Calm down, Warren," Erza instructed, "What's wrong?"

"It's Silver Pendulum! They're invading the city!"

Levy smacked her forehead. "We should've been prepared! I'll bet they _know_ that we're in a weakened state right now! I can't believe we could be so stupid!" The others were panicking as well. Fairy Tail wasn't prepared to fight the dark guild rising in power.

"Calm down shrimp." Gajeel rolled his eyes. "When have we ever been prepared. We weren't prepared to be attacked by Grimoire Heart or Tartaros, and we always pull through."

"You don't understand! I've heard they have a powerful-"

" _Quiet!_ " Erza roared. "Let Warren finish! It is essential that we know!"

"Lucy told me through my telepathy, she said she saw people fleeing into their houses and saw the crowd of wizard blasting stuff out of their way. The rarely blasted the people in the city though, but Lucy saw the mark. It's them alright! Erza what do we-"

Natsu was done listening. "Is she okay? I bet something happened to her, c'mon Happy we have to go sav-" He was cut off as Erza punched him in the face, effectively shutting the worried dragon slayer up. The rest of the guild snickered.

"Get your priorities straight, pyro!" Gray shouted.

"You liiiiiiike her..." Happy teased.

Erza took over again. "Thank you Warren. People of Fairy Tail, brace yourselves! We'll wait for them, by the doors, and be ready for them when they come." Then she nodded approvingly to Gajeel. "Gajeel is right! We always pull through, because Fairy Tail fights until we win! Don't you ever forget that!" The guild let out a roar then organized themselves on either side of the doors. Everyone had an expression of nervous excitment, but Levy's was terrified. She kept trying to tell Gajeel something, but she shushed her.

Around ten minutes later, the doors of the guild opened. As the dark wizards streamed in, Fairy Tail immediately took action.

" _Requip! Heaven's Wheel!_ " Erza's regular armor changed into her piece made from metal feathers, with large metal wings on her back. She leapt into the air. " _Dance, my swords!_ " Many of the dark wizards fell to her attack, surprised as they were cut down by her swords.

" _Fire Dragon's Roar!_ " Natsu engaged in combat with a dark skinned wizard wearing weird orange robes.

" _Ice Make, Hammer!_ " Gray crushed three unsuspecting wizards at once with a huge ice hammer.

The battle continued, sounds of battling wizards heard far across the waiting Magnolia.

" _Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!_ "

" _Iron Dragon's Sword!_

" _Take Over- Beast Soul!_ "

" _Card Magic- Explosion!_ "

All of a sudden, the battle stopped. A man walked casually into the Fairy Tail guild hall. He was almost impossibly tall, with wild orange hair and eyes. He wore the same orange robes as the man fighting Natsu. Hell, just then did they realize that practically every member of Silver Pendulum was wearing those orange robes. The only differences between the robes were the designs. Every person's robe was decorated differently, which made things extremely confusing. But this guy, he was _orange_. Why orange?

"I'm sorry to interrupt this fascinating battle," the man drawled, "but I have some news you might want to hear. You see, my name is Augustus Farland, and I am the guild-master of Silver Pendulum." With this, he held up his left hand, adorned with the mark of the dark guild, which was _also_ orange. "We have discovered a member of you're guild hostage. She's oh... blonde, brown eyes. We took some celestial keys from her."

Natsu thrashed around trying to say something. Many of the other guild members tried to move to. _They had Lucy_.

"You don't have to give us anything, but a fight. In front of Kardia Cathedral. Come and get us, _Fairy Tail_." And with that, Augustus turned on his heel and left, his men following after them.

Fairy Tail wasted no time. The spell holding them there was broken and they stormed out. "Wait!" Levy cried, "Wait! You have to listen to me. You might be running-" she cut off, all the other members weren't listening, preferring action. Levy was going to have to _force_ them to listen. She grabbed the closest member, which was Mest. "Listen!" she implored and he turned around to look, "There's something I didn't tell the others earlier because I'm not even sure it's true, but I didn't want to cause mass panic." That got Mest interested. "It's a rumor I looked into. There were places where Silver Pendulum was rumored to have been. All of them had these odd magic circles drawn. I'm afraid it's for some dangerous spell..."

* * *

" _Stop!_ " Levy and Mest cried at the same time, " _Everyone stop it!_ "

"Huh?" Natsu asked while pummeling some dark wizards, on his way to Lucy, who was tied up at the center of the circle. _Lucy?_ Levy thought.

" _It's a trap! Look at your feet!_ " Most of the wizards didn't even bother looking. They got the hell out of there. All the dark wizards got out of the vicinity as the others looked down at their feet. There was a huge magic circle there. _Crap_. Levy and Mest were shoved in the circle.

"Too late!" came the voice of Augustus Farland. The wizards in the circle suddenly found themselves unable to move. "I never told you fools my magic, did I?" Glowing orange runes appeared around the circle. "It's called Paralyze Magic. Not good for offense, but excellent for forming traps."

"Why?" Levy said, "Why would you spend so much time on this?" she gestured to the magic circle. "We all know that your guild is powerful enough to kill us all."

"You see, little girl," Augustus sneered as Levy flinched, "I know what your guild is like. Even if I had managed to kill some of your members, the rest of you would wake up and attack. Not all of you are in one place, I know that, just not the specific locations. I don't need to kill you. But I know how much Fairy Tail dropped when several of you were presumed dead on Tenrou Island. If I can break Fairy Tail, the other guilds will be broken as well. I found out that Earthland and Edolas aren't the only worlds out there. There's another one. Earth. Funny, how close in name it is to our world. But oh, it's a terrible place right now. It's time to send you there now!" He laughed.

A few dozen guild members held up their hands. They rapidly chanted words in a weird language. Augustus smirked. The members of Fairy Tail tried to get to their friends, but they were stopped. The wizards inside the circle were also struggling. But it just wasn't working.

"Gajeel, why couldn't you just _listen_ to me!" Levy shouted angrily.

"I'm _sorry_ , shrimp!"

They couldn't bicker anymore, because it would appear that the magic circle was ready to send them off. " _Deportation_ _Anima- Earth!_ " chanted the wizards of Silver Pendulum. The circle glowed blindingly, and a hole opened in the sky. Winds swirled, and in a another blinding flash, the strongest wizards of Fairy Tail were gone.

* * *

Natsu was so confused, this wasn't anything like when the Anima transported them to Edolas. It was so much more confusing. Natsu couldn't tell what was going on. He was tumbling back and forth. He felt sick, more sick than he had riding any vehicle. And, there were _memories_ , memories flowing through put his head that were his, but they _weren't_.

The feeling only lasted for a minute though. Then, Natsu's feet hit solid ground. He stumbled, still sick, but someone's arms broke his fall. The only thing he could see was an abstract blend of browns, greens, blacks, and blonde. There was only one thing that smelled completely familiar, and even then, it was different. There was only one thing that Natsu was sure of at that moment.

He was in Panem. The woods of District 12.

* * *

 **So that's that. Just saying, I'm not going with the whole rebel from District 12 cliche. It's just I'm putting characters in districts based on their magic. And well, Natsu is my favorite character, so there! If this was half-decent, I have another story with seven chapters called Asylum. Constructive criticism is always appreciated, and please leave a review! Bye!  
**


	2. What Happened During the Fall

**For the few of you that read my work, here is my second chapter! I got a serious case of writer's block after my idea boost was over, so I took a little break. But now I'm back in action!**

* * *

Natsu regained his composure and looked up at the person who helped him. "Lucy?" His best friend was currently holding him, slight worry etched on her face. And she was wearing... _what_? Usually Lucy liked to wear rather um... revealing clothing but now she was bundled up in a hunting jacket, pants and boots. She had a couple of hunting knives strapped to her belt.

"Did you forget me or something?" she laughed, but her expression quickly turned into worry as Natsu gripped his head, his face contorting in agony. "Natsu, you idiot, what's wrong?"

There were images flooding through his head, memories of Panem covering up his memories of Fairy Tail. But he _still_ remembered Fairy Tail as clearly as before. He was so confused. What was real, and what was false? But it soon cleared. "Lucy? Where are we? Where is Fairy Tail? The others? The Stripper? Erza? Metal-head? Wendy? Happy-"

"What are you _saying_ Natsu?" Lucy looked extremely confused, "Wendy is back home, but what's the stripper and metal-head? Who's Happy?"

Natsu's mind flipped gears. "You're right, Lucy; what the hell was I just saying?"

"It's the weird memories again, isn't it?"

"Yeah, they've never been so vivid," once again his mind flipped, "Lucy why are we here? Seriously, where is everyone else? How do we get back to them?"

"Ugh, I knew this was going to be difficult," she groaned, "remember what Mest told you to do. Calm down and focus on the false reality, and say the stuff out loud to get it out."

"Okay then, I've got this," and Natsu focused, hard. When the memories of Panem finally got out of the way, he gasped, "Lucy! We have to warn the others, this place is dangerous! We _have_ to get back to Fairy Tail. Our world is in danger! This place isn't our home."

Lucy stomped her foot in frustration. "I _knew_ this day was coming! Why don't you explain to me what this 'Fairy Tail is! Then I can help you!"

"It's our home, Luce," Natsu stated.

"No it isn't! Our home is here, in District 12. You live _here_ , in the community home, with your cousin Wendy! Her mom died in childbirth, both of your fathers were killed in a mine explosion when you were young! Your mom died of a disease because your dad couldn't afford the cure. For a few years, you went to live with Wendy's second cousin Mest! He got caught stealing food for you and was hanged! Ever since, you've lived in the community home!" Natsu's eyes widened, and Lucy immediately gasped in horror of herself. "I-I'm sorry, Natsu! I shouldn't have been so blunt-"

"It's okay," he said, "I do need to know what my life here is like. But Wendy is my cousin? And Mest is dead? And I had parents?"

"You mean it wasn't the same with... Fairy Tail?"

"No, I was raised by a dragon named Igneel," he deadpanned.

"A dragon? Are you sure? Igneel was one hundred percent human the last time I checked?"

Natsu choked, "You know Igneel? And he was _human_?"

"Yes. But don't let these things drag you down. Continue."

"So... Fairy Tail. Well, we actually came from a world called Earthland, you, Wendy, Mest and I. Some dark guild sent us here or something?"

"Dark guild?"

"Yep. We were wizards."

"Um, I'm sorry to burst your bubble," Lucy said, "but this sounds preposterous. Is there any proof of this?"

"Yeah," Natsu noticed that he too was wearing a hunting jacket and slipped it off, showing Lucy his Fairy Tail mark. "You have one too, right-" he fell silent after he lifted her hand and found no pink guild mark. "How-"

"It's simple. What you said isn't true. And when the _hell_ did you get a tattoo?"

"It's a guild mark! We're wizards, Luce! You were so proud of that! Have you forgotten!"

"I haven't forgotten because there was nothing of that caliber to remember in the first place," Lucy explained.

"Fine, that leaves me no choice," Natsu made a fist in front of Lucy, and it was promptly surrounded by fire. Lucy jumped back in surprise, but eventually inched closer slowly.

"How did you do that?" she asked wonderingly.

"I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer. Duh."

"Oh. But still," she trailed on uncertainly, "if what you're saying is true... wait. Who are those other people you were asking about?"

"Our friends," Natsu started out simply, "Happy, Gray, Erza, Gajeel, Juvia..."

"Alright, alright!" she giggled, but her expression soon became serious again, "I still think it's the same old problem it's ever been. The Capital has all sorts of technology, maybe they did something to you. Right now you need to refocus on Panem. We have to hunt, or else you and Wendy will be hungry. You _know_ the community home doesn't have any good food."

* * *

Natsu and Lucy slipped under the chain link fence, laughing. Natsu had somehow tangled his foot in a snare and tripped over his feet, causing his arrow to somehow lodge itself in the body of a bird. The bird had frozen up and comically tumbled from the tree and fallen on his face. Lucy was teasing Natsu about it. "Who knew you had become such a klutz," she laughed at him, "and you call _me_ the ditsy one."

"I wonder when you two oblivious fools are going to realize you like each other."

The two teenagers leapt back a foot. They stared at the man who had made the comment. "Mest!" Natsu exclaimed, "Great! Tell me where the hell we are and what should we do to get back to Magnolia." Then he phased back. "How are you still alive?"

"Exactly what I'm wondering," Lucy muttered.

"Actually I've been eavesdropping on you ever since we arrived," he casually announced. Lucy shot him a dirty look, "Natsu's right Lucy. We belong back in Magnolia. Our friends need our help."

"And how come I'm the only one who remembers anything?" Natsu whined.

"This place is dangerous," Mest said seriously, "I had to erase your memories of Fairy Tail and give you false ones so that you could stay alive. I also created thought projections for parents in some cases."

"Wow, you thought of everything," Natsu said, impressed, "but how come I _still_ remember?"

"I didn't get the chance to get to you. Since you still remember, you have your guild mark and your magic. The others don't."

"They don't? Yes! I finally have the change to beat Erza and Gray and all of those guys!"

"Seriously? There is the threat of death looming above us and all you can think of is fighting?" Lucy rolled her eyes. Mest calmed down. "Look. I don't have a way out of this place yet. Until then, I'll keep looking. You have to be natural, Natsu. If you blow our cover we could be in serious danger."

"Fine, fine. Where are the others."

"They're in the various districts. I have a suspicion that it was planned this way, in fact, Silver Pendulum might be trying to put us in the- no, I can't say." Lucy though, seemed to know exactly what he was going to say, and she had a terrified expression on her face. Well wasn't _that_ encouraging?

"Why can't I know?" Natsu complained.

"Because," Mest said, "if I told the others, they would panic. You would go right up to the Peacekeepers, beat them up, and demand to see President Snow. We can't have that." Natsu huffed and crossed his arms, but he didn't object. "Anyways, I have to continue and try to find away. I'm hoping I can find one before Sunday. If we're not in time for the reaping..." he shuddered, "I don't want to give my suspicions the chance to be proven right. Good luck, and goodbye." Mest flickered and disappeared.

"I suppose that was magic too," she asked Natsu.

"Yep."

"Well, that was a lot. We'd better get back, or we might get caught, and then who would take care of Wendy? Bye Natsu." she dumped the results of today's hunting and hurried of to the mayor's house. Natsu made his way to the community home.

"Wait," Natsu called suddenly, "Lucy?" she turned her head, "What day of the week is it?"

"Friday." They continued walking. _Mest, you'd better get your ass moving already._

* * *

 **I know it's short, but it's important. I've progressed pretty well on some other stuff thought. I'm on season 3 of Once Upon a Time now, things are getting intense. I'm also getting into Noragami, and hopefully I watch Tokyo Ghoul someday, the theme is AMAZING! If you know some really good shows, I'd like to know so I can add it to my list. Then again, my list is already pretty long. I've got Ouran High School Host Club, Black Butler, Code Geass, Naruto, Inuyasha, Death Note... the list is _so_ long. Well, I have to go, see you soon!**


End file.
